


Friends for Life

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: I've written some poetry for other fandoms before, but I also wanted to do one for How to Train Your Dragon. The movies are amazing, and I loved the dynamic that Hiccup and Toothless had with each other.
Kudos: 2





	Friends for Life

a shining star you shall always be

a jewel in the cosmos that I see

when you stand before the ocean blue

and feel a gentle embrace intended just for you

know it is me taking you by the hand

know your heart and soul will renew

with hope and love may light live

a shining star is what you are

you are my best friend; you belong in my heart.  
though we are nowhere near, nothing can tear us apart

a friend like you is one of a kind  
one that touches you deep inside


End file.
